unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Lea
__TOC__ Map description "Located in the constellation Lyra, about 1,200 light years from where Earth lies the deep sea observatory known as Lea. Doubling as an Arena for the Grand Tournament, the layout for this duel map was originally created by community designer Cedric "HTK" Mourouvin" DM-Lea is a metallic, space-station styled Deathmatch and Duel map. The maps is separated roughly into two sides, the +100 armor side, and the shield belt side. Shield Belt side: ' This side of the map five health vials, the +50 and +150 armor, several weapons, and the only double health pods on the map. '''Puddle: '''In the bottom of the shield belt side of the Lea, you find the only double health pods on the map, as well as the sniper and a +50 armor. There is a lift leading out of the area, as well as a long ramp leading to the flak and a passageway leading out towards the +100 armor side. This entire section is filled with a small layer of water. '''Belt: '''At the top of the shield belt side of the map sits the belt. It rests on top of a small circular force field that can be fired through. '''Middle: '''Resting between Puddle and Belt, the link gun spawns here. You can look directly up at the shield belt through the force field in the ceiling above you. '''Southwest Corner: '''Here you find the flak cannon, as well as five vials, two on the lower ramp, three on the upper ramp. '+100 Armor Side: This side of the map features six health vials, the +100 and +25 armor, several weapons, and two separate health pods. 'Southeast corner: '''This corner is separated into two floors, the bottom containing the shock rifle, and the top containing a health pod and access to the +100 armor. The top section of the corner is accessible by two jumpads on the east and south sides of the corner. '''North section: ' Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Tips and tricks Trivia * The map was made available for the Marketplace on the 2015 March 2nd. update.2015 March 2nd. update release notes @ UT Wiki Version changelog * 1/5/15: ** Lighting updated. ** Collision updated. ** Misc. bug fixes. * 28/5/15 * ** Updated with low detail settings and less blue lighting. * 25/6/15 * ** Rebuilt paths. * 24/8/15 * ** Scaled map 4% larger using Rattlesnake's awesome mapscaler blueprint script. ** Changed windows from physical window shutters, to a force field material to help with visibility. Will promote more strategic fighting through windows. ** Removed collision on most meshes, which will result in more reliable projectile collision and ricochet. ** Enlarged biorifle room, and the doorway that interconnects the center of the map. 2k4 players should approve. ** Removed a healthpack near vest armor to help prevent in control player from having a bit of extra health. ** Changed helmet near sniper into a thighpad ** Made most windows taller, and moved them down slightly so that it's easier to fire through at eye level. ** Converted all nonessential blueprints to static meshes, reducing max drawcalls by thousands. ** Combined many similar meshes and split them into groups, reducing max draw calls by thousands. ** Converted all BSP floors into static meshes, which offers a slight performance boost and is also visually better looking in some areas (smooth ramps). ** Increased brightness/contrast of post process volume so the map is brighter on high graphics. ** Increased roughness of floor puddle decals to make the reflectivity less distracting. * 8/9/15 * ** Added to default TDM/Duel/Showdown map lists. * 1/10/15 * ** Fixed paths. * 1/2/16 * ** Desaturated ambient cubemap and lighting per Neil's request. * 29/2/16 * ** Bug fix pass to address effects of player scale change. * 12/5/16 * ** Fixed bad playerstarts. * 24/5/16 * ** Fixed bad playerstarts. Gallery UT4 Pre-Alpha DM-Lea HD 1080p (3 02 2015 Build)|Dated Mar 2, 2015 Unreal Tournament 4 - Gameplay \ Duel on DM-Lea (HD \ 60 FPS) Gameplay Walkthrough No Commentary|Dated May 13, 2015 Unreal Tournament 4 PRE-ALPHA Gameplay DM-LEA PC ITA|Dated Mar 4, 2016 Unreal Tournament 4 - 2v2 Deathmatch in LEA - Single Player Challenge|Dated Apr 8, 2017 Unreal Tournament 4 - Team Deathmatch in Lea Observatory|Dated Apr 16, 2017 Unreal Tournament 4 - Team Deathmatch in Lea Observatory 10v10|Dated Apr 29, 2017 Unreal Tournament 4 - Fast Team Deathmatch in Lea Observatory|Dated June 13, 2017 Unreal Tournament 4 - Team Deathmatch in Lea Observatory - Game Speed Mutator|Dated Aug 28, 2017 Unreal Tournament Showdown DM-Lea Phineas|Dated Oct 25, 2017 External links and references * "[WIP DM-Lea Alpha for UT4 (Duel / DM Map)"] @ UT Forums * "Lea Observatory (Duel / DM Map)" @ UT Forums See also